


Saranghae Game

by BiologicalStorm



Series: Oneshots about TenWin [1]
Category: NCT (Band), WAYV
Genre: Fluff, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Mentioned WayV Ensemble, Tenwin, VLIVE made the shipper on me want to write this, just a little bit of how I imagine TenWin’s story, nonAU, winten
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-14
Updated: 2020-08-14
Packaged: 2021-03-05 21:47:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,521
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25892323
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BiologicalStorm/pseuds/BiologicalStorm
Summary: Ten parece muito animado para jogar o Saranghae Game. Teria algum motivo por trás disso?
Relationships: Dong Si Cheng | WinWin/Chittaphon Leechaiyapornkul | Ten
Series: Oneshots about TenWin [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1888084
Comments: 2
Kudos: 8





	Saranghae Game

Sendo Ten um artista talentoso e brilhante, foi natural para SiCheng sentir admiração pelo mesmo. Quando se conheceram ainda como trainers, já tinha percebido o quão habilidoso o menor era e ele apenas evoluiu ainda mais nos anos que se passaram com a sua dedicação. Chittaphon Leechaiyapornkul tinha nascido para ser uma estrela.

Embora sua admiração pelo mais velho crescesse conforme o tempo passava, sentia que só podia observar Ten brilhar de longe. Mesmo estando com ele durante todos aqueles anos, praticando e fazendo parte do NCT juntos, sentia como se aquele esplendor que o menor ostentava estivesse fora do alcance de alguém como ele.

Quando a proposta do WayV surgiu e foi escolhido para estar no grupo, se animou muito ao perceber que estaria junto com o mais velho. Uma pequena esperança surgiu em seu inconsciente de que com menos pessoas no grupo, ele pudesse finalmente interagir e se aproximar mais de Chittaphon.

O projeto Rainbow V acabou sendo a chance perfeita para isso. SiCheng só precisou de muita coragem para perguntar a Ten se ele queria ser seu parceiro.

Seu coração pulou uma batida quando Ten disse “Eu vou pensar no seu caso.” com aquele sorriso maroto. O menor não pareceu perceber o quanto estava nervoso, ou talvez ele tenha notado. Ten era alguém que adorava provocar, isso ele sabia com certeza.

Felizmente, o mais velho acabou aceitando sua proposta para dançarem juntos. Tendo passado anos admirando a dança de Ten, poder finalmente dançar em um dueto com ele – ainda mais algo que seria criação dos dois –, o deixava eufórico e assustado ao mesmo tempo. Porque, afinal, não poderia se comparar ao talento do menor. Mas ele se esforçaria ao máximo para fazer algo de que pudesse se orgulhar e deixar seus fãs felizes.

Durante os ensaios para o projeto, os dois puderam realmente se aproximar. E isso deixava SiCheng muito contente. Além de Ten ter aceitado sua ideia de fazerem uma coreografia baseada em dança moderna, também tinha concordado com a temática triste que propôs e a música Lovely que tanto gostava. Embora Ten sendo muito receptivo o deixasse feliz, esse sentimento era muitas vezes obscurecido por não se sentir capaz durante os ensaios. O menor tinha até colocado partes de atuação na coreografia para envolver mais o talento que ele dizia que WinWin possuía, mas o próprio SiCheng não sentia que era muito talentoso em qualquer coisa.

Vendo dia após dia como Ten se esforçava e criava uma linda coreografia, mais parecia que ele não era suficiente. Mesmo que o menor o envolvesse em cada detalhe, perguntando sua opinião sobre tudo, o mais alto sentia que não era de grande ajuda.

Conforme as filmagens prosseguiam, SiCheng notava como Ten sempre acabava exaltando suas qualidades, o que o deixava sem graça. O mais velho falava com frequência como WinWin era bom em dançar, cantar e bonito. E por mais que o mais novo negasse que tenha criado a coreografia, o menor sempre dizia que a tinham elaborado juntos. Essas pequenas atitudes do mais velho o deixavam pensando se Ten tinha percebido como era inseguro sobre si mesmo e estava tentando lhe ajudar a ter mais confiança.

No final do projeto Rainbow V, os dois homens tinham saído contentes com o resultado e com uma relação mais próxima. Além de SiCheng finalmente pensar, após assistir o mv final, que poderia ter o brilho necessário para estar um dia ao lado de Ten como um igual.

ღღღღღ

Durante os próximos meses, o relacionamento dos dois apenas progrediu espontaneamente.

O charme de Ten era natural e SiCheng não conseguia evitar ser atraído por isso.

O maior também percebeu que embora o mais velho não fosse alguém que cuidava das outras pessoas prontamente – como Kun –, Ten parecia estar sempre em sintonia consigo, disposto a o ajudar em momentos delicados. Como enquanto filmavam o Dream Plan, os pequenos gestos evoluíram para segurar sua mão durante a travessia da ponte de vidro, lhe dando coragem para prosseguir. Quando precisou fazer as flexões naquela ponte maldita para completar a missão, o mais velho também tinha tido a ideia de usar seu casaco para tapar a visão da altura em que estavam. Talvez as pessoas não dessem valor a essas ações normalmente, mas sendo alguém que tinha medo de altura, esses pequenos gestos do outro fizeram toda diferença para si.

Então, antes que percebesse os dois estavam envoltos em uma clima de flerte, que surpreendeu o próprio SiCheng.

Ten não fazia questão de esconder sua sexualidade, principalmente para pessoas de seu convívio, dessa forma, há algum tempo sabia que o menor era pansexual. Naturalmente, em uma das conversas entre o grupo, Chittaphon tinha revelado que não se importava com o gênero para sentir atração por alguma pessoa. Entretanto, por viverem naquela sociedade e meio artístico preconceituoso, o menor não se sentia confiante o suficiente para se expressar sobre isso de forma clara e ser assumidamente um ídolo queer. O mais velho adorava dançar e pintar, essas formas de arte lhe davam liberdade. Através delas esperava alcançar as pessoas e mostrar quem verdadeiramente era. Após essa conversa WinWin tinha ficado ainda mais maravilhado com Ten, pela coragem e força do mesmo em perseverar.

Felizmente não houve julgamento da parte de nenhum dos rapazes e enquanto estivessem só entre eles Ten poderia se sentir seguro e amado.

Então, após conversas importantes com Lucas e Hendery para entender melhor o que sentia – com KunHang lhe passando toda a sua sabedoria de bissexual –, constatar sua atração por Ten não foi um problema. O que era complicado mesmo, era tomar coragem para fazer algo a respeito sobre isso que sentia pelo mais velho.

Entretanto, SiCheng não precisou de fato tomar uma atitude, porque Ten foi mais rápido. E antes que percebesse estava aos beijos com o menor na sala de prática.

ღღღღღ

Atualmente, os dois estavam namorando há cinco meses e mesmo a rotina corrida de seu trabalho – que nem a pandemia conseguia barrar completamente –, não podia impedir que agissem como dois bobos apaixonados na fase de lua de mel.

Óbvio que isso resultava em uma zoação sem fim dos outros membros do grupo.

Embora todos fossem muito unidos e soubesse que muitas das vezes que o botavam nos holofotes era porque queriam lhe dar confiança e não por pura implicância. Nada impediria os garotos de tirarem uma com a cara deles por demonstrações em público de afeto, quando sabiam do verdadeiro relacionamento por trás entre eles.

Na primeira live que fizeram no VLIVE, todos agiram de forma ainda mais barulhenta na vez de WinWin passar sua mensagem para Ten, o que resultou nele ficando envergonhado querendo entrar para dentro do sofá onde estava sentado.

Agora, enquanto filmavam a live especial de Bad Alive, SiCheng pode sentir que terminaria essa transmissão morrendo de vergonha também no momento que Ten sentou do seu lado no jogo de “Saranghae”. E como previsível, na primeira vez que Ten lhe disse a famosa palavra, travou e não conseguiu responder. Mesmo tendo mais chances no jogo, sabia que seria um fracasso em todas elas. Mas uma parte sua estava se divertindo e apreciando o quanto Ten parecia empolgado com o jogo, ao ponto de estar dando pulos sentando no mesmo lugar.

Mesmo tendo falhado mais uma vez, os membros concordaram como sendo uma prática e resolveram tentar novamente o jogo. Sabia que todos estavam apenas querendo o torturar mais.

Quando Ten se virou para si pela terceira vez e se aproximou sabia que estava perdido. Tentou fugir para atrás do Kun quando o outro segurou sua nuca, lugar que o mesmo sabia ser um de seus pontos fracos. Porém, o menor não desistiria, então era mais fácil enfrentar sua sina logo. Tentando controlar sua expressão da melhor forma, voltou o olhar para o namorado.

— Neomu saranghae. – o mais velho disse com um olhar sério, alterando a frase original, enquanto segura sua nuca e termina com um sorriso provocador.

SiCheng então se virou para Kun para continuar o jogo, até a respiração estava presa para tentar manter o rosto sério. Era difícil ser bombardeado com essas palavras especiais vindas de Ten, disfarçadas de brincadeira, junto a todos os membros e milhares de telespectadores daquela live. Ninguém fazia ideia de como seu coração batia rápido naquele momento.

— Saranghae. – embolou as palavras ao dizê-las para o líder, não aguentando e caindo na risada no final da fala. Levando todos a rirem juntos e o estúdio virar um caos. – Isso é muito difícil. – reclamou.

Não entendia como todos exaltavam tanto a sua atuação, quando parecia que tudo que tinha aprendido na escola de drama era descartado ao envolver seu namorado.

Após o término da live todo mundo se dispersou, Xuxi foi atrás da comida com a qual tinham brincado para terminar o prato e a maioria do grupo seguiu seu exemplo ou foi falar com os staffs. SiCheng estava a ponto de tirar a tiara com asas de anjo quando sentiu-se ser abraçado por trás.

— Não tire ainda. Você está tão fofo. – o namorado disse sorrindo. O maior não podia entender como todos o achavam tão fofo quando existia um Ten com uma boina e bolsa de pêssego. O menor estava adorável.

— Tudo bem, mas você precisa manter a boina então. – barganhou com o mais velho, depositando suas mãos por cima das do outro. Ninguém estranhava o comportamento dos dois por estarem acostumados com aquelas atitudes que associavam a “bons amigos”. Mesmo o manager principal que sabia de sua relação não tentava mais dar sermão por momentos assim, desde que fossem discretos em locais públicos.

Os managers começaram a os apressar, lembrando que precisavam voltar ao dormitório antes que a chuva piorasse o suficiente para causar um engarrafamento. Então os dois foram obrigados a se desfazer dos adereços e se dirigirem a vã sem nem ter a chance de provar o prato de comida do jogo, mas a essa altura já não tinha sobrado nada mesmo por causa dos outros membros.

Assim que chegaram ao dormitório foram recebidos por uma Bella contente abanando seu rabo, enquanto os gatos no sofá nem pareciam notar sua existência. Após mimarem um pouco seus pets, cada um do grupo tomou um rumo diferente. Kun foi tomar outro banho – o mais velho tomava tantos banhos que as tintas em seu cabelo nem conseguiam se manter –; Ten optou por ir fazer um lanche; YangYang e XiaoJun foram para seu quarto; Lucas e Hendery decidiram jogar uma partida e até chamaram SiCheng para participar, mas o mesmo negou. Preferindo ter um momento de descanso no seu quarto, aproveitando que Xuxi ficaria bagunçando na sala com o namorado.

Se atirou na cama e pensou que umas horinhas de sono fariam bem. Porém, antes que tivesse a chance adormecer de fato, ouviu a porta do seu quarto ser aberta. Nem tentou abrir os olhos para ver quem era, mas o jeito que os passos soavam, já denunciavam a pessoa que estava com ele no lugar.

Sem demorar muito, sentiu o corpo menor se atirando em cima de si na cama, seguido pela risadinha do namorado.

— Você não vai comer nada? – o mais velho perguntou enquanto buscava a melhor posição para ficarem juntos na cama de solteiro. Acabaram com o braço e perna de Ten por cima do corpo do maior, o abraçando confortavelmente.

— Estou cansado, prefiro dormir um pouco. Quer me acompanhar? – o mais alto respondeu e também perguntou ao menor.

— Claro. – o outro concordou enquanto se aconchegava mais a seu corpo.

SiCheng gostava desses momentos, aqueles pequenos instantes de calma no meio da vida agitada que viviam. E por alguns minutos só existia o silêncio do ambiente. Pelo menos, até ele se lembrar das palavras de Ten e isso foi suficiente para fazer seu coração se agitar novamente.

— Porque você quis jogar o Saranghae game? – o mais novo perguntou, dando vazão a sua dúvida.

— Você não gostou? Era uma forma de eu poder te dizer o que sinto em público sem ninguém questionar. E porque eu sabia que poderia vencer facilmente o jogo sentando entre você e XiaoJun. – o menor continuou, estragando o principio de um momento romântico. WinWin fez um som indignado pelas palavras, dando um tapa no braço do outro, mas logo os dois estavam rindo.

Às vezes SiCheng nem conseguia acreditar que Ten era seu namorado. O mais velho era tão resplandecente em tantas áreas, uma pessoa tão linda por dentro e por fora. Claramente, ele poderia ter quem quisesse, então parecia irreal pensar que o tinha escolhido em detrimento de outras pessoas. O maior percebeu onde seus pensamentos o estavam levando e por isso tentou parar de seguir esse caminho. Os meninos já tinham falado consigo sobre sua tendência em se diminuir e Ten tinha sugerido até fazer terapia, mas os managers não tinham achado uma boa opção. Dessa forma ele seguia tentando se policiar e aprender um pouco mais sobre os assuntos envolvendo o psicológico online mesmo. Contava também com o apoio dos membros, que a todo momento pareciam querer ostentar o quanto ele era especial. Embora essas ocasiões o enchessem de vergonha, era grato aos amigos e namorado.

— Talvez seja cedo ainda para dizer essas palavras. – o mais velho voltou a falar, agora de forma mais baixa, parecia quase envergonhado. – Mas eu realmente gosto muito de você, WinWin.

Essa era a primeira vez que falavam tão claramente de seus sentimentos desde que o tailandês o tinha abordado na sala de prática há cinco meses e começaram a namorar. SiCheng não era bom em se expressar sobre coisas mais sérias, geralmente quando se soltava com o grupo era para fazer brincadeiras e a mesma coisa era com Ten, que também era muito brincalhão.

— Dong SiCheng é o namorado mais incrível do mundo! WinWin saranghae! Neomu saranghae! – Ten começou a gritar, fazendo com que o mais novo tentasse tapar sua boca – ouvindo Xuxi e KunHang gritarem na sala empolgados como forma de incentivo –, levando a uma luta que bagunçou a cama inteira e acabou com os dois emaranhados de forma estranha, rindo sem fôlego.

— Chittaphon... – chamou o nome do mais velho quando os dois estavam mais calmos e tinham voltado ao abraço confortável de antes. Gostaria de falar o sobrenome do menor também, mas infelizmente ainda era muito difícil de pronunciar mesmo que tenham se passado anos desde que se conheceram. Buscou o rosto do namorado na escuridão, sentindo seus contornos suaves. Embora o quarto estivesse escuro, seus olhos tinham começado a se acostumar e sabia que Ten provavelmente também já conseguia o enxergar. Por isso olhava bem para o rosto do menor enquanto acariciava sua bochecha. – Saranghae. Wǒ ài nǐ. Phom rak khun. – se expressou em vários idiomas, sabendo que o namorado entenderia.

Dessa vez, SiCheng não iria rir ou desconversar, por mais que estivesse um pouco envergonhado, o escuro facilitava para que dissesse essas palavras importantes. Pode observar – e sentir através da contração do músculo da bochecha que acariciava –, que Ten estava sorrindo para si.

Aproximou-se do mais velho para trocarem um beijo apaixonado. Os dois aproveitando esse momento único e especial para ambos. A primeira vez que diziam “Eu Te Amo”.

**Author's Note:**

> Espero que vocês possam ter gostado dessa fanfic curtinha. Isso se alguém realmente a tiver lido. (ಥ﹏ಥ) Se alguma pessoa ler me dê um “alô” para saber que não estou sozinha nesse mundo de shippar TenWin.
> 
> Glossário:  
> Saranghae – Eu te amo em coreano, de uma forma mais simples.  
> Wǒ ài nǐ – Eu te amo em chinês. Wǔ'èrlíng também pode expressar “eu te amo”, porém, significa 520. O número tem a pronuncia muito parecida com eu te amo, por isso eles tem um dia especial (20 de Maio) na China para expressar o amor. É bem legal, se quiserem dar uma olhada.  
> Phom rak khun – Eu te amo em tailandês (quando dito por um homem).  
> Neomu saranghae – é o que o Ten falou na live para o WinWin no jogo. Significa “Eu te amo muito” em vez do básico “saranghae” do jogo. E é isso que me fez pirar para escrever a fanfic hahahaha


End file.
